srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
Puru Two
"To one such as I, you're no more than playthings!" Puru Two is an artificial Newtype, a clone of the young girl Elpeo Puru, created and brainwashed to be the perfect Newtype soldier as part of a secret Zeon project. While this makes her a force to be reckoned with in a mobile suit, where she is aggressive and confident to the point of arrogance, she can be more than a little awkward when needing to deal with anything beyond duty. This is not aided by a volatile personality, most commonly manifesting in sudden explosive anger. Seeking to prove her worth as an individual, she will show no mercy to anyone who opposes Zeon and the DC. Background Information Puru Two is the result of a Zeon experiment to create an artificial uber-Newtype. Cloned rather than born, her DNA was patterned after Elpeo Puru: a girl who, although a powerful Newtype at a very young age, didn't really have the mentality of a soldier, to put it mildly. Although attempts to artificially infuse 'regular' human beings with Newtype abilities weren't new, the Puru Project marked the first attempt to artificially create a Newtype entirely from scratch. This allowed for further tailoring of the original's DNA, plus additional manipulation to ensure that the end result would be completely under Zeon's control. Puru Two was the first prototype: if proven successful, the next step would be to create a small army of Newtype clones, to be unleashed as a secret weapon. These experiments were conducted in secret by Glemy Toto, a charismatic Zeon officer with dreams of grandeur, with full intentions to one day use this Newtype army to seize power for himself. The initial results were very promising indeed. Puru Two was created with all the knowledge thought to be necessary for effective operation as a Zeon soldier, and was able to converse intelligently and pilot mobile suits from the moment she first opened her eyes. Various tests and combat simulations quickly proved that Puru Two's Newtype abilities were off the charts. After the conclusion of the tests, Puru Two was told they were going to put her into cryo-stasis until her services were required. Although not exactly happy about the arrangement, she didn't make a fuss about it, mainly because of the insistence of one person: Glemy Toto himself, who spared no effort to make certain that Puru Two would never be able to disobey him, by spending a great deal of time by her side (and a little bit of brainwashing as a precaution). As the only person who seemed to care about her beyond using her as a test subject, Puru Two became very attached to him. Then, one day, something unexpected happened. Her stasis pod malfunctioned and lost power, causing her to awaken before the intended time. Learning that while she had been sleeping, Zeon had joined the DC and gone to open war, she refused to return to cold sleep, and insisted that she be allowed to assist the effort. Glemy agreed: this could well be a good time to conduct the field testing of his secret weapon. And the rest... is MUSH history. Personality Traits Puru Two may look like a child, but she sure doesn't behave like one. Unlike her original, she isn't at all interested in playing games (that don't involve death and destruction), she's all business. Like any good soldier, she knows her role, and performing that role is the closest thing she knows to enjoyment. She literally lives for combat, and relishes battle more than anything. The greater the challenge, the better. Extremely intelligent and 'aware' as only a Newtype can be, she realizes that she is different from most people. This shows itself in a sense of superiority: her general behavior doesn't tend to be very respectful, not even towards a good deal of the high-ranking officers. They, like everyone else, would have to actually earn respect in her eyes first, or at the very least also be Newtypes or have other freaky mind powers of some kind to get the time of day. To everyone else, she makes certain to clearly assert herself as someone who can't be messed with, nor ordered around. She values the freedom to do what she wants, and being outside of the official rank structure allows her that freedom most of the time, as she doesn't mind reminding people. She absolutely hates it when people treat her like a child just because she looks like one, so it's best to let people know right off what they can expect. Although many aren't aware of the Newtype cloning project to begin with, and she doesn't bother correcting Elpeo's perception of the two being twin sisters, she would hate to end up being treated as "just one of the clones". Being aware that there are more just like her out there gives her a strong need to assert her own identity, wanting - no, /needing/ people to acknowledge her as an individual, and will do her best to make her performance stand out for that reason. This is why she's extremely insistent on people calling her Puru Two instead of just Puru, it's all she has to stand apart by name. As a result of being created with nothing but warfare in mind, and having spent most of her time in simulators and having tests performed on her, she can be more than a little socially awkward. She has little sense of humor, doesn't see the point in many things others enjoy doing, and isn't really interested in making smalltalk. Her first impulse to deal with any problem is "shoot it until it goes away", and she gets frustrated when that isn't an option. It can make talking to her a bit of a chore, especially when the subject matter is one of the many things she doesn't see any merit in. Her general worldview is simple enough: it's a world where the strong survive and the weak die. She generally shows little regard for other people's lives one way or the other. But she is certainly capable of developing attachments to people, and once formed, those attachments tend to be very strong. Those she grows fond of can count on her support whenever they need it. Those who tick her off can count on a grudge being held against them for a long, long time. She rarely forgives, and never forgets. The extremeness in the attachments she forms is just one example of the many extremes in her personality. Being an artificial Newtype isn't all fun and games: Cyber-Newtypes have a history of emotional instability, and while she ended up one of the more stable ones, Puru Two's personality is still volatile. In her case, this mostly comes out as violent explosions of anger when provoked, or the thrill of battle causing her to become slightly unhinged. Anger is just about the only emotion she does well; she's perfectly capable of experiencing the full range, but doesn't really know how to deal with any of them other than the aforementioned "shoot whatever is causing it so it will go away". Extreme emotions sensed from others can be similarly problematic. Finally, it should be noted that, while Puru Two does emphasize the original Puru's aggressive and violent side, the "true" Puru Two never had a chance to develop. In truth, she shares much more in common with her original than she'd be willing to admit to herself. Failure to completely suppress this side of her, the side that can be genuinely caring when circumstances are right, shows that her mental conditioning was not absolutely perfect, but she is likely to put up a lot of resistance if any attempts are made to get her to question what she was conditioned to believe. Talents & Abilities Puru Two's Newtype abilities border on 'frightening'. They lack any kind of finesse, and the empathy part is a little hard when you don't really understand emotions, but she can make good practical use of them all the same. Such as the classics: predicting attacks and enemy movements before they happen, as well as mentally operating psycommu-guided remote weaponry. With a suitable interface, she is even capable of operating entire mobile suits while not even being in the cockpit. She can sense other psychics over very long distances, and once she's sensed another Newtype or someone with a different kind of psychic ability, she'll be able to positively identify their presense without fail. Combined with her (un)natural piloting skill and adaptability, this makes her a tiny terror in just about any mobile suit. Just don't ask her to do anything except fight. It'd be a waste of her talents, anyway. Relations Friendship *'Aoba Tsuzaki': Basically the only friend Puru Two has, by virtue of sheer persistence on Aoba's part. Puru Two has no idea why she finds herself caring so much about what happens to the Cognate, but there's no question that the girl managed to become one of the few people who really matter to her, and can count on her support no matter what. *'Glemy Toto': The one responsible for Puru Two's creation, who has been a constant supportive presence in her life, and understands her better than anyone. He's like a safety blanket: no matter what happens, she can depend on the fact that Glemy will always be there, and will never lose faith in her. She needs this reassurance more than she's willing to admit. *'Elpeo Puru': Speaking of things she's not willing to admit, her original may irritate her in ways no other person can, but she just can't bring herself to hate Elpeo. Even though the two couldn't be more different on the surface, they have a powerful bond that only two identical people with freaky mind powers are capable of. Trust *'Mineva Lao Zabi': Sometimes you only realize you'd miss someone when they fact go missing. While Puru Two was never particularly close to Mineva, she now realizes her error in considering the princess of Zeon of lesser importance compared to Haman. Now, after some personal experience, she suddenly understands exactly what the girl must have been going through for all those years. She will stop at nothing to make up for this failure by retrieving the princess herself, if she is at all able. Affinity *'Arado Balanga': An odd case. While trying to find out what was going on behind closed doors in the Earth Cradle, Puru Two ended up developing an unexpected connection with the Boosted Child who was taken back there often. For some reason she can't quite explain, she felt compelled to watch over him. Shortly after, Arado's former Schoolmates abducted him, and his unwillingness to return is a source of much frustration, particularly because she can't get herself to see him as an enemy. *'Axel Almer': Gave Puru Two a chance to prove herself worthy of piloting an Ashsaber in service of the Shadow-Mirrors, a test she passed with honors. While her true loyalty remains solely with Neo-Zeon, Axel's okay in her book. Fighting his Soulgain to a standstill cemented that fact: she got a good taste of his lust for battle, something which she can identify with all too well. *'Carris Nautilus': Puru Two's only friendly rival. The two have a great many things in common, even their primary units are almost identical. Fighting Carris is an enjoyable challenge, free of trash talking or attempts to establish moral superiority as is the case in most battles. She actually feels bad about almost killing him during the Gundam Fight, and keeps hoping to run into him again one day. Rumors that there may be a tiny little girl crush involved are greatly exaggerated. *'Gym Ghingnham': Things started off completely on the wrong foot, but after settling the dispute in the best possible way - punching each other with giant robots - and experiencing Gym's passion for combat firsthand, Puru Two couldn't possibly not like the man's attitude. His unit is surprisingly interesting too, for an old relic. *'Judau Ashta': Wait a second, what's he doing here?! Once a hated enemy, Judau's stupidly earnest nature finally got Puru Two to open up to him, as one of the few who could truly understand her feelings regarding Haman Karn, and what the former regent did to her. He was there for her when she badly needed the support, cementing a connection that the clone soldier is forced to acknowledge, but is unsure how to feel about. *'Norris Packard': Old man who keeps beating the odds, and just won't die when by all rights he should have. He's pretty badass, for an Oldtype, and surprisingly ready to actually listen to Puru Two's advice and hunches, helping her out whenever she's in a bind. As a result, he's become one of the few people she'd actually be comfortable with asking for favors. *'Ouka Nagisa': Considering their many similarities and the fact that Ouka knows exactly how to handle people who act the way Puru Two does, she has proven herself to be impossible to dislike. It's rare for someone to show so much interest in Puru Two's exploits, which she's all too keen to share. *'Ryoto Hikawa': When a colony fell on New York as a result of Operation Prometheus, the massive loss of life caused Puru Two to experience a Newtype BSOD. Having sensed Ryoto's psychic ability earlier, he was the only person she could think of at the time who might have an idea of what she went through, in a desperate attempt to come to terms with what happened. A lot happened since then. Ryoto left the DC, and Puru Two's memories of Operation Prometheus were artificially blocked off, effectively fixing the problem. Still, despite the holes in her memory, she still feels a lingering connection to Ryoto, which she later subconsciously projected onto Arado. *'Sophia Nate': Puru Two had forged a partnership with the DC scientist in order to complete a secret mission. While originally done out of necessity, with the intention of taking advantage of Dr. Nate for all she's worth, a limited measure of trust has developed due to being in a similar inescapable position, forced to work together with both their fates hanging in the balance. In the past, for a while Puru Two somehow ended up taking care of Sophia's cat, Aisling, who has managed to grow on her quite a bit. Ambivalence *'Ascian Luddite': Someone she's really only spoken through via the radio. Getting himself captured by the Argama has caused her to view his case with some negative prejudice, however. *'Athrun Zala': Not someone she knows very well at all, and yet he bailed her out when she was in a jam one time. It was appreciated, even if she wouldn't actually say so. Seems to have disappeared now though, oh well. *'Cronicle Asher': A bit stiff on protocol, but seemed to be pretty fun to mess with. Unfortunately, seems to have died during a mission she was involved with. A bit of a sobering experience, but she's not going to lose any sleep over it. *'Divada Kirador': Captain of the Ark Hammer, and someone who was instrumental in stopping her from causing too much harm while under Haman's control. Doesn't seem to hold a grudge, thankfully, and appears to be someone she'll be able to get along with. *'Erika Keese': While not someone she knows particularly well, she knows that Erika formed a team with Norris to help her break free from Haman's control. This is a confusing matter, she has no idea why anybody she barely knows would go to such lengths for her. *'Ibis Douglas': A former DC'er she used to partner up with, easily bossed around into doing whatever Puru Two asked of her, just not very competent. Another meeting after a long time has proven Ibis's competence to have much improved, unfortunately displaying this for the wrong side, appearing to be with the Argama's crew. Puru Two hasn't yet been able to figure out her feelings on the matter. *'Nia': A baffling girl, claiming to be the daughter of the Spiral King and apparently serving as Ibis's co-pilot. Trying to make logical sense of her seems utterly futile. *'Puru Seven': Another Puru clone who is trying to be The Mature One, even though her fashion sense is ridiculous. Always after Puru Two's position, and yet, some kind of underlying understanding seems to have developed. Puru Two doesn't mind her so much these days, though naturally they still bicker all the time. *'Rio Mei Long': Loud-mouthed girl who also cares about Ryoto. Puru Two was once forced to cooperate with her against the Beastmen, and had to conclude that they made a pretty great team. Shame they're on opposite sides. *'Seolla Schweitzer': A traitor, and Arado's girlfriend. Had a hand in taking Arado away from the DC, and she's too close to Aoba for Puru Two's liking. Even so, while her memory is sketchy, she recalls Seolla specifically coming to help her when she was under Haman's control. This has caused some confusing mixed feelings. *'Shiro Amada': Enemy pilot who at least she knows wouldn't shoot her in the back when there are more important matters to attend to. She can find no particular reason to dislike him beyond the fact that he's an enemy, which in itself is pretty rare. *'Simon': Puru Two vaguely remembers fighting his robot long ago, but he was there again when Aoba was in trouble, trying to help her out. What's his connection to her? Suspicious! *'Vindel Mauser': Puru Two finally worked up the courage to tell the Shadow-Mirror leader that she used to spy on them for Zeon while it was under the control of Haman Karn, assuring him that with her death, those days are over now. While he seemed willing to forgive these transgressions, it's hard to get a handle on what he's thinking, making it difficult for her to feel relaxed around him. *'Wodan Ymir': Sophia's watchdog. A capable warrior, but rather intimidating in person. Suspects him of being a clone of Sanger, because well, come on. Caution *'Allelujah Haptism': Enemy pilot who didn't impress her very much. Then Hallelujah came out, and suddenly her unit exploded. That was a bit more impressive. *'Allenby Beardsley': Traitor. Had a hand in taking Arado away from the DC, and she's too close to Aoba for Puru Two's liking. She is determined to prevent a repeat of that incident, which is complicated by the fact that Aoba likes Allenby. *'Arian-16': A kindred spirit, perhaps? A lot about this girl reminds Puru Two of herself. That in itself is enough of a reason to be cautious, especially since they're on opposite sides. *'Boss': The guy and his robot make absolutely no logical sense. Getting a migraine headache just thinking about him. *'Chang Wufei': Helped Heero Yuy to almost kill her. Marked as the lesser of two threats by far, but still a notable one. *'Chara Soon': Freaking crazy. Avoid when at all possible, due to being unsure when she'll randomly flip out and try to kill the nearest person. *'Dr. Hell': Creepy old man. Puru Two questions the wisdom of an alliance with someone... like that. *'Garrod Ran': Annoying, arrogant Oldtype who's only a threat because of his machine. Puru Two is extremely familiar with the power of the Satellite Cannon, and removed its threat for several months by destroying it with her Funnels as part of her efforts to prove the superiority of Newtypes, cooling her past fury towards Garrod substantially. *'Guy Shishioh': Was capable of holding off the Psyco Gundam Mk. II with GaoGaiGar alone, which has made him a noteworthy threat. *'Heero Yuy': Almost killed her with Wing Zero's Buster Rifle, that's plenty of reason to be extremely wary of him. Puru Two aided in destroying Wing Zero's previous incarnation, sensing a destructive self-awareness and considering it too dangerous to exist. *'Huang Qin Shi': Someone Puru Two never even met, but he sure has an awful reputation as a traitor. While before she was completely ready to hate him on Haman Karn's word alone, her previous preconceptions need to be re-evaluated after Haman turned out to be stark raving bonkers. *'Kazuma Ardygun': Always in the way. Quite nearly made a fool of her during the Gundam Fight. Not a huge threat, but very annoying. *'Koji Kabuto': His clunky super robot was a lot more dangerous than she gave it credit for. Besides, anyone who works well with Camille Bidan is someone she isn't going to like very much. *'Macua Huitl': Trashy Newtype, unworthy of her attention, but keeps getting in the way anyway. *'Noriko Takaya': Traitor. Took a major DC superweapon with her. Also friends with Jung. All the reason needed for marginal hate despite having had little personal contact. *'Novas Stellas': Finally somebody who seemed to be showing a genuine interest in her abilities, and it turned out to be a freaking alien spy. And later became a traitor, to boot. So why is she still being genuinely friendly with her and Aoba, it makes no sense! *'Puru X': Not only is this particularly Puru extremely disturbing, Puru Two had a mental slip-up which caused her mind to resonate with the other clone's. An altogether disgusting experience. *'Rocbell Dajalah': A complete stranger who came to Puru Two's aid for no apparent reason, so clearly there must be some sinister hidden motives behind it. Also there is the whole "Johnny Domino's Girlfriend" thing, that certainly isn't helping in the trust area. *'Ryusei Date': His freaky mind powers are impressive, but his attitude annoying. Cutting R-1 in half felt good, she should do it again sometime. *'Sarah Zabiarov': Another trashy Newtype who's gotten in the way numerous times. Has a disgusting lack of self-respect, referring to another as Master, even if it is Paptimus Scirocco. An annoyance, but not much of a threat. *'Schwarz Bruder': Puru Two can't figure out if he was trying to mentor her or what, but either way his know-it-all attitude is insufferable. If he tells her to pay attention to her surroundings one more time, so help her... *'Shine Hausen': Current Ruler of All Known Space, and a little girl with quite possibly stronger psychic ability than she has. Clearly this is completely unfair and unacceptable. *'Shu Shirakawa': Traitor. Very frightening machine. One of the few people Puru Two would prefer to avoid fighting. *'Tasuku Shinguji': Earns hate points just for piloting Giganscudo, one of the few machines that Puru Two has fought a bunch of times but never came close to beating. Distrust *'Adler Koch': Creepy old man #2. Known for fooling around with little girls. Never getting within 50 feet of him when at all possible. *'Amuro Ray': The White Devil. Projected pure despair onto her after getting caught between Haman Karn's Funnels and her own, which was more than she could handle. Puru Two has come to regard him mainly as a prize: killing such a legendary man would guarantee that she'd be feared and respected forever. *'Camille Bidan': Feels distressingly similar to Amuro Ray, but angrier. Keeps trying to convince her and Elpeo to stop fighting and go do little girl things. Puru Two detests lectures of that nature. Both he and the machines he flies just seem to keep getting more powerful, which just makes Puru Two more and more determined to take him down. *'Chibodee Crockett': Pompous ass. Also involved with taking Arado away. Dared to take pity on her to boot, a truly unforgivable offense. *'Domon Kasshu': It took a while for it to happen, but Puru Two finally got to have her Gundam Fight with Domon. It was everything she hoped it to be: a good fight, and she was winning it. Then Domon had to ruin everything by somehow uncovering her deepest motivations. People who read her mind are the worst. Speaking of which... *'George de Sand': Another Shuffle who keeps taking pity on her, also keeps trying to convince her to stop fighting. Caught a glimpse of Puru Two's mind in a moment of weakness, utterly inexcusable. *'Healing Care: '''Having fought the girl(?) several times, it's become pretty clear that she's an even worse loser than Puru Two, and is after blood. Definitely someone to watch out for. *'Ingram Prisken': High-ranking EFA officer. Way too calm. Just doesn't like him, okay, they don't all need good reasons. OH WAIT A MINUTE, there was that one time he /kidnapped Aoba/, yeeeeeah, screw that guy. *'Johnny Ridden': A former comrade-in-arms, until he betrayed Zeon by kidnapping Princess Mineva. While he made the right call in taking her away from Haman, delivering her into the hands of Katharon was completely unforgivable. She hopes to be able to extract Mineva's location from him, one way or another. *'Latooni Subota': If it wasn't for Latooni, Puru Two would have taken the title Gundam of Gundams, instead of ending up in second place. She always seemed to get compared to Latooni afterwards, and coming out unfavorably in the comparison. Her ties to Arado are the icing on the cake. The hatred these days is no longer quite as strong now that her own abilities are getting more recognition, but it's definitely still there. *'Paptimus Scirocco': Again not somebody Puru Two ever met, but she's sensed him through the living metal monster he mentally controlled once upon a time. It was an altogether unpleasant experience, which combined with reputation makes for plenty of reason to be unnerved. *'Rachel Miu Athha': Ever since encountering the Psyco Gundam, Puru Two became obsessed with the machine, developing a bitter rivalry with its pilot, another one of those substandard Newtypes clearly undeserving of such power. Ironically, despite this rivalry having gone on forever, the name that Rachel used to go by is completely unknown to her. After finding out for herself what piloting a Psyco Gundam is really like, she can't help but feel a vague connection to her rival, much to her own dismay. *'Ratsel Feinschmecker': High-profile traitor. Clearly Elzam von Branstein. Abducted Sophia Nate and escaped on her watch. *'Sanger Zonvolt': Another high-profile traitor. Helped Ratsel escape by cleaving her mech in half. She'll tell him what she thinks of his self-important speeches next time they meet. *'Solis Vivent': Freaking creepy. And that's all I have to say about that. *'Soma Peries': A constant pain in the neck, and a very dangerous opponent. Got in her way of fighting the Psyco Gundam, and even piloted the Psyco Gundam herself once. Puru Two is determined to properly establish dominance one day. *'Quattro Bageena': Char freaking Aznable, the ultimate traitor. Turns out he made the right call about Haman, but that doesn't make her like him any better. *'Yazan Gable': Former Titan, subject of many horror stories and tales of betrayal, said to eat Newtypes for breakfast. While he doesn't scare Puru Two outright, he does make her very, very nervous. Even though he was instrumental in her getting the chance of a lifetime - piloting her own Psyco Gundam - there's no way that she could actually trust him. Especially since she thinks he was quite aware what piloting the Psyco Gundam would do to her. Contempt *'Johnny Domino': The most infuriating man alive. During Puru Two's early days as active mobile suit pilot, Johnny Domino and his Chimera got in her way many times, and were responsible for some of her most humiliating moments. While her irrational fury at the mere sight of him has marginally cooled, and she would prefer not dealing with him at all, he still always manages to piss her off whenever he opens his mouth. *'Jung Freud': First, she stole away Puru Two's rightful place as Gundam Fighter for Neo-Zeon. Then, she betrayed Neo-Zeon and the Divine Crusaders by joining A-LAWS upon their formation. Then, she had the gall to question the amount of work Puru Two put into getting where she is today. She is a worthless old relic of a Newtype who makes all the rest look bad and should just die. *'Haman Karn': Once a trusted leader, until she went completely insane and tried to destroy the Earth. After Puru Two found out about this, she'd planned to stop Haman personally, only to get captured and her mind brutally tortured into submission, forcing her to cooperate. The experience was a harsh lesson, and had a profound effect on her perception of quite a number of things. *'Elpeo Puru''': There's nothing fake about Puru Two's complete exasperation with her original's behavior and the way she expresses this, but despite the apparent hate, there's a lot more beneath the surface (see Friendship). Logs |ordermethod = title |notcategory = cutscenes |suppresserrors = yes }} Category:Divine Crusaders Category:Newtypes Category:Neo-Zeon Category:Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ